


Grown up beans tent adventures

by Domika83



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drunk on Honey, F/F, High Maintenance Elsa, Honeymaren Needs A Drink, Nothing but smut, Smut, did i mentioned smut?, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Summary: Smuty spin off of Little beans.We continue the day of Maren`s birthday celebration.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Little Beans





	Grown up beans tent adventures

“You`ll get my gift later and all I can say is that i've designed a few icy outfits you`ll need to see”...

Maren couldn't wait until her birthday party would end. Elsa`s words ignited fire inside her and the way she swayed her hips when she left to mingle with guests. To say Maren was yarning was understatement. Due to the amount of chores and tasks plus with the girls it was some time since they had satisfied their lusty needs.

Elsa deliberately was avoiding her during the birthday party. Maren only saw some glimpse of her and her wont was only rising.

Finally it was time to end celebration and she went to theirs lavvu and when she got in she was immediately mesmerised. Elsa decorated their home in snowflake garlands that emitted delicate blue light. I looked beautiful.

“Hi Honey” soft voice said behind Maren, cold hands wrapped around her waist and she felt a familiar body cuddling into her. 

“Hello Snowflake, I've missed you'' Maren responded and reached out to back, placing her hands on Elsa's hips, then sliding them to grab and squeeze her wifes ass.

Elsa moaned delicately to her ear and said “I see someone is impatient”.

“It's been some time and you looking hot everyday is not helping. There are few things I would like to do” Maren smirked.

“Well then we need to take all of this from you” Elsa said and started to undress Maren.

Maren tried to turn around but Elsa didn't let her “Nope, stay as you are Honey”. Maren shivered from Elsa's delicate cold fingers brushing her hot skin while taking off her top really slowly. Elsa removed the rest of Maren's clothes and hugged her again.

”I love your warm body,” Elsa said and kissed Meren`s neck. She traced her wife`s abbs with tips of her fingers feeling goosebumps forming on soft skin. She moved up and touched strong and muscular arms. Yes, her wife was still, after all these years the sexiest person she's ever seen.

  
  


“Tonight I am in charge and you are gonna do everything your queen tells you to do” Elsa commanded and pushed Maren on the bed.

  
  


Maren absorbed the impact with her arms and turned around quickly only to gasp with aww when she finally saw Elsa in her glory. She took a deep breath and admired the element in front of her eyes.

Elsa braided her hair in the same way she had the first time they've met, little snowflakes were shining in her hair. She turned her tunic into a shiny icy net that hugged her curves in all the right places both covering and uncovering her beautiful physique. 

Maren moved her eyes up from a blond triangle of hair, inviting to dive deep between Elsa's legs, to the soft pink of her nipples piercing from behind the net that asked to be nibbled and sucked on.

“Oh… wow… You look… I can't even describe how amazing. I can't believe you are my wife Snowflake” Maren stumbled with words dumbfounded by the sight.

Elsa twirled her wrist and magic ice ropes entwined around Maren`s arms securing her position under the headboard. “Elsa, what are you…”

“I`ve told you, you are in the presence of the queen and you are gonna address me accordingly” Elsa informed Maren with a smirk.

“But I want to touch you, my sun” Maren responded with a soft smile.

Elsa twirled her wrist again and delicate fabric covered Marens eyes and shielding her from the phenomenal sight she wanted to devour.

“Do I have to repeat myself again?” Elsa asked.

Maren swallowed and answered “No my queen. You can do as you please Your Highness". She felt Elsa positioning herself on her hips and leaning over her torso. She felt the fabric of the net connecting with her skin and nipples sending bolts of energy throughout her body.

“Good my sweet candy. If you`re gonna be a good girl I`ll let you watch as I have my way with you” Elsa whispered to Maren`s eair and started to nibble on the earlobe. She felt Maren took more air and moved her chest up to connect more with her mistress. 

“Please… Your Highness” she whimpered.

Elsa moved to Maren`s collarbone, found her favorite spot and started to suck gently. She moved one of her hands and started to gently caress the spot in the inner side of elbow with tips of her fingertips combined with soft scratches of her nails, that she knew would ignite the mix of delicate tickles with pleasure from her wife.

Elsa looked at how wonderful Maren was blushing and her breath speed upped while her hips buckled up wanting to shift the focus to her core.

“I see someone is eager to continue” Elsa said and smiled to herself. 

“Yes, My Queen don`t stop” Maren barely whispered.

Elsa left a trail of kisses marking her way further down until she got between Merens breasts and proceeded to shift her focus on the left mount. She covered it with her hand and squeezed a little brushing her thumb over the nipple feeling Maren inhale and whimper. She pinched it a little and moved to place her lips on it. She blew delicately and flicked her tong around it to finally take it in her mouth and sucked enjoying the soft flesh turning harder.

“Y… Your Highness, please…. I can`t take it much longer” Maren ground.

Elsa kindly shifted herself, parted Maren`s legs, settled herself between them and moved her hand to hover around her wife's inner ties. She brushed her fingers from the entrance up to Maren`s clit smiling.

“Oh, Honey you are so wet for me” Elsa moved to the next breast and repeated her treatment but this time simultaneously she was slowly circling around Maren`s clit resulting in more panting. She twirled her wrist and removed fabric from her wife`s eyes and looked straight at her. 

Maren was breathing heavy, her pupils dilated, blush spreading on her cheeks. Elsa saw raw lust and want in her eyes and all the love her wife had for her. She wanted to give everything to her for eternity. 

“I love you Honey. Let me take care of you,” she moved to kiss her softly at first to end with all her passion. “Are you ready to come for me?” she smiled fondly. 

Maren was only able to nod quickly and observed how Elsa dived finally and started to swirl her tongue around her clit. She buckled her hips and tried to intensify the contact. Elsa placed her hands on her ties and held her tight while working on her faster. She sucked on a gorgeous tip finally bringing Maren over the edge. She continued until all waves of pleasure passed and got up to kiss her tired but satisfied wife. 

“Elsa, that was… I am blessed to have you in my life. Let me catch my breath and I`ll give back to you” Maren said tenderly cuddling Elsa tight when magical ties freed her arms.

“Well my sweety, it's your birthday so it's all about you today so you let me catch my breath and well start round number two” Elsa winked and smirked. 

“Haha” Maren laughed. “Since it's my birthday let me have my ice cake, I wanna eat you out Snowflake“ she smirked to, kissed Elsa, held her tight and flipped them around.

“I can't say no to you then my love. Please proceed to your buffet” Elsa giggled. “Just remember the night is long and I have more things planned for you” she smiled with fire in her eyes and pulled Maren closer.


End file.
